


Melhorando o humor

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Em um único dia, ela conseguiu melhorar o humor de Malika.





	Melhorando o humor

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lifting the mood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819389) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #028 - mood (humor).

Era incrível, mas Sera realmente conseguiu. Em um único dia, ela conseguiu melhorar o humor de Malika. Malika estava cética, a princípio, mas Sera insistiu em a arrastar para pregar algumas peças, e ela gostava de deixar Sera feliz, então acabou concordando. Ela deveria ter confiado que Sera estaria certa, afinal, sua alegria constante de viver não nasceu de uma vida fácil, mas de enfrentar dificuldades e ainda saber como tornar a vida divertida, o que era exatamente o que Malika precisava. Malika tinha certeza que, dentre todos os seus aliados, Sera era aquela que mais tinha a lhe ensinar.


End file.
